


CHANGES

by 94mabu94



Category: MATCH: The Society (Web Series), The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Drama, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94mabu94/pseuds/94mabu94
Summary: After so many problems, many changes are still emerging in New Ham





	CHANGES

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again in case you don't understand the story very well, since my language of origin is not English, even so I hope that this is not a big problem and that you enjoy it
> 
> I also want to clarify that Sam communicates mostly with his sign language, he did not want to be repeating it in every moment in history, because it is something that most people understand, but nevertheless I clarify it in this section

Sam was walking aimlessly, just wanted to breathe a little, was still on his route, until someone touched his shoulder, turned to discover that it was Grizz

Grizz: Hi

Sam: Hi

Grizz: How are you?

Sam: I don't know, with everything that has happened I don't know what to expect

Grizz: I know, I'm the same ... Sam, I know maybe this is not the right time, but maybe it never is and I really need to talk to you

Sam: Of what?

Grizz: From us. Look, talk to Becca and ...

Sam: What? What did you say to him? I told you to leave her alone, I haven't even been able to tell her about Allie and Will

Grizz: I swear I didn't say anything, he asked Kelly to find me to talk to her. He told me that he already knows about us, that he does not want to be responsible for ruining our happiness ... And he confessed to me that you are not Eden's father

Sam: If I know, it may not be her blood father, but I promised Becca that I would support her, her and the baby; I will not break my promise

Grizz: And I would never ask you to do it. Sam, you're a great friend, I'm so proud that you support Becca so much, she's also very grateful; but we also agree on something else

Sam: In what?

Grizz: In that one thing has nothing to do with the other. I am really very happy that you take care of that precious baby, but that does not mean that you have any sentimental commitment to Becca; She thinks less about it now. But you are not the only one who cares about others, you have noticed sad, even if you want to appear strong in front of her. And she's sure it's for me

Sam: Well, in part it is

Grizz: Sam, I love you, and I know you love me too, there is nothing that prevents us from being together, do you think we don't deserve some happiness in the midst of all this shit we're going through? that it would do them some help with Eden

Sam: Are you serious? Are you willing to accept to be made by Eden and also want to be part of it?

Grizz: Of course, I love babies and I love you, so what do you say? Do we try again?

Sam: Yes

Grizz: Good, because Becca said that if I didn't convince you, I'd kick my ass

They both began to laugh, but Grizz had other plans, slowly approached Sam, took him by the waist and began to kiss him, meanwhile Sam entwined his arms behind his neck. They wanted to forget a moment of everything and just lose themselves. But unfortunately the happiness lasted little, nothing came from a car and brake violently, Sam took a while to realize, but Grizz reacted immediately pushing him back. Shortly after under Campbell, he was furious in front of them

Campbell: Release my brother, damn fag

Grizz: Fuck you idiot, I'm not afraid of you. Get out and leave us alone

Campbell: I will not go without my brother. Sam get in the car

Grizz: You're crazy, I won't let you get close

Sam was petrified, Campbell and Grizz were about to fight, and would have done so if at that time Elle hadn't run to them

Elle: Love, calm down. If you want, I'll take care of it, yes? Get in the car and I'll go with Sam in a few seconds, okay?

Campbell: I'll give you two minutes, I'm not going to get my hands dirty with this stupid, if you don't come at that time, I'll come back for you

Elle: Okay ... Grizz please don't make things worse, please don't make him mad, it's very dangerous

Grizz: That's why I'm not going to let him get close to Sam, he's a manipulative idiot, but I'm not afraid of him

Elle: I know, but he's not alone, he has the guard on his side, can you meet them all?

Grizz: If I have to try, I will, I won't let him get close to Sam

Sam: Grizz, please, Elle is right, my brother is the one with the power of the city now. Just let me talk to him, I know how to handle it

Grizz: No

Elle: I promise I'll take care of him, yes, Campbell trusts me, I know that if I ask him he won't do anything to him, he's also his brother

Grizz: We all know that the damn give a shit about his family

Sam: I don't need your approval Grizz, I'm sorry but I don't want to make things worse, I can't let anything bad happen to you because of me

Grizz: And I can't let anything happen to you

Elle: And it won't happen, he swore to you, I'll keep you informed. But please let us go

Grizz was still not convinced, he still squeezed Sam's hand tightly. Not far from there the car horn began to sound, which was the signal that Grizz will finally release him

Grizz: If you don't call me in 15 minutes. I'll go find them, there are no options in that

Elle nodded, before leaving, Sam gave him a big hug and walked next to Elle to the car, it started and soon lost sight of Grizz. Everyone traveled in amazing tranquility, which scared Sam even more. When they got home, Campbell asked Elle to wait for them in the kitchen, while they went to the room, of course she obeyed without protest. Despite the fear Sam looked into his brother's eyes and faced him

Sam: What do you want? Why did you bring me here?

Campbell: What the hell were you doing with that fag?

Sam: What do you care

Campbell: Of course I care, what people will say if they see them

Sam: God, Campbell, everyone knows who I am; besides that does not affect you

Campbell: No, everyone thought they knew who you were, but since you started playing dad and mom with your little friend, everyone thinks you're a little less weird. And of course it affects me, like it or not, we are brothers and we carry the same blood

Sam: You don't mind that to do what you did with Allie

Campbell: That's the damn point. Now I am the one who has the power of this place and I will not allow you to ruin my reputation. Not only are you dating a damn fag, but that guy is also our enemy, he's from Allie's team

Sam: Don't call him that, and I don't care what you think, you already have your damn power, I can do with my life whatever I want

Campbell: Try to reason with you little brother, but if you don't want to be a man for the good, I will have to force you to be one for the bad

Grizz was totally sorry, he was about to run away when his cell phone rang. He can hardly get it out of his nerve pants, and when he answered, he could breathe again. It was Elle, she spoke in whispers, but apparently she was calm

Grizz: Where are Campbell and Sam?

Elle: They're in the room, don't worry, they're just talking ... Love, what's up? No, I'm not talking to anyone ... Campbell Let go of me! You're hurting me ...

And at that moment the call was interrupted. Grizz knew it, he was a jerk and he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Sam. He started running, but it felt like in a horror movie, he ran and ran but didn't get anywhere. Meanwhile Campbell was dragging Elle into the room, finally shooting her in front of Sam and with the greatest carelessness in the world he said

Campbell: Take it

Sam: What are you saying Campbell? Is it a damn joke?

Campbell: Of course not, I told you that I was going to make you a true man

Sam: But she is your girlfriend

Campbell: Precisely ... True my love, are we going to help Sam to become a true man like his brother? You will do it for me, isn't it?

Elle: Baby, I don't think it's necessary. Sam is already a man, has a girlfriend and a daughter, remember

Campbell: That is not true, that girl is not yours, your friend's idiot just wanted to hide the fact that she is a slut and that she is a damn single mother, my brother is only a cover. Besides, I don't even know why I'm giving you explanations. You just undressed and pleased my brother

Sam: You are sick. I will not touch her

Campbell: Of course you will. Remember our bird, if you don't obey me you'll end up like her

Sam: I don't care what you do to me, I won't hurt him

Campbell: Maybe you don't mind what happens to you, but don't you mind what happens to her or your boyfriend's idiot? Listen to me once and for all before I get really angry

Sam still didn't move, Elle still lying on the floor, sobbing as she took off her clothes and Campbell looked at them with a sinister smile. After what seemed Kilometers to him, Grizz finally arrived at his destination, but what he saw froze his blood; The house was surrounded by people and he saw Elle getting into a car crying inconsolably. I was totally desperate until Gordie approached him

Grizz: I need to get in, Gordie, I'm begging you. What's going on?

Gordie: They just captured Campbell

Grizz: What?

Gordie: Apparently Luke repented and confessed that Allie had been set up and that the one who had planned everything was Campbell

Grizz: And Sam? Where is? Did Campbell do something to him?

Gordie: Luckily we arrived before I did, Elle and Sam are now safe. Sam is inside giving his statement to Allie

Grizz didn't listen to anything else, he ran to the house pushing everyone who got in his way. Upon entering, he saw that Sam was actually talking with Allie; but at that moment he only cared about him, approached very fast and started kissing him

Grizz: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I was a jerk, I should never have let you come with that rat, forgive me please

Sam: You're talking too fast, I don't understand you

Grizz: Sorry, are you alright?

Sam: Yes

Allie: Sam, thank you very much, I think I'll leave you alone so you can talk in peace. I see you later

Grizz: What happened?

Sam: Many things, but now I'm tired, I just want to go with you somewhere quiet

Grizz: Okay, I love you and I promise I will never leave you alone again

Sam: I love you too

After spending the whole afternoon together; Sam and Grizz decided to meet their friends to find out what's new. As Gordie had told them Luke had regretted the coup in which he had participated; so he met with Harry and made him confess without being aware that he had a hidden tape recorder. This was proof enough to free Allie and Will; Lexi and Harry were disabled to participate in politics and the guard had been discharged from their posts, except for Luke, who had only suspended him for three weeks for collaborating. None had been arrested because although everyone did terrible things, they had also been manipulated, so for now they had only that provisional punishment. He who had no consideration was Campbell; that after obtaining the evidence and the confession of all involved he was immediately asked to capture; which resulted in double gain because when they arrived they prevented him from conceiving a terrible fit with Sam and Elle. Hearing all that, Grizz's eyes filled with tears and he held Sam's hand tightly. I knew I couldn't change the past, but I could try to have a better future; and as he had promised from now on he would not be separated from Sam. Maybe things would not be easy, but without the bleak presence of Campbell; the sun would finally shine again in New Ham


End file.
